


Knit Me Whole|| Yandere-chan x Male!Rivals

by NovaKitten



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Dating, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, How Do I Tag, Language, Male Rivals, Possible smut, Will Be Adding More Tags Later On, awkward dating, ayano is depressed, yandere isn't a yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaKitten/pseuds/NovaKitten
Summary: I'm going to tell you what is different between this Fic and the actual game. Think of it like a prologue of sorts.





	1. What Is This Fic???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to tell you what is different between this Fic and the actual game. Think of it like a prologue of sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm shipping trash -_- don't judge me.

~{THE WORLD}~

\----

-Ayano is a Kuudere(I think???). She's emotionless. 

-Ayano(Kuudere-chan???) never meets senpai. He is sick the day she arrives.

-Ayano moved to town a few before the first chapter takes place. School had been going on for a month, so everyone but her is acquainted with the school and their schedules.

-All rivals are gender-bent. They are all male.

-The male rivals are her senpais. Not as in polyamory. They will each get their own seperate timeline where they date Ayano :D

-Ayano has depression. This ties in to her Kuudere persona. She is broken, and needs someone to stitch her back together again.

~{HOW THIS WILL WORK}~

Each 'rival' gets their own little sections where they meet Ayano, fall in love with her, and start dating her. As time progresses, Ayano becomes happier, and starts to feel emotion again.

Each different story serves as another timeline. Each one is unique to the senpai in question. Different things will happen in each story depending on who the focus is on.

There is a _CHANCE_ of smut in the future. The rating might change. I'm not saying it _WILL_ , just keep an eye out.


	2. First Day-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ayano heads to school, and the first scenario takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters take place in a scenario format. One event happens, and that event triggers several smaller events.
> 
> Also, Ayano had blue hair. Don't judge me.

Ayano had always been broken. She didn't know why. The life had been drained from her as a small child. She couldn't even remember when it had happened. Whatever. It didn't matter. She clicked her tongue as she studied herself in the mirror.

Cyan hair was tied into a ponytail, her bangs brushed out of her face. Her school uniform hugged her body. It wasn't tight, but it showed off a bit of curve in her figure. Some would say she was beautiful.

Then there were her eyes. Her eyes were dead. A thin sheen of mist had glazed over the dark gray orbs. Indeed, they looked like doll's eyes. 

Not that anyone every saw her eyes. Ayano always looked at the ground, shielding herself from the gazes of her peers. No ever one noticed her, but that was the way she liked it.

She tore her eyes away from the mirror to look at her clock. Half an hour before school started. Quickly, she grabbed her toast from the toaster, popping a slice in her mouth. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

\----

 _So this is Akedemi High School?_ Ayano thought. The building was very tall. It's white walls shimmered white in the sunlight, reflecting off the glass. The light breeze shook the branches of the cherry trees, scattering petals down to the concrete path.

The blue-haired girl sighed, trudging down the path. She navigated through students, trying not to be seen. The outside of the school was packed with teenagers. It made her uncomfortable.

A few people gave her an odd look before turning the other way. Just as people made her uncomfortable, her presence made others squirm in their shoes. Something about her was unsettling.

Suddenly, a sharp force bumped into her. Ayano was knocked to the ground with a thump. She slowly got up, groaning a bit. Looking up, the one who had hit her was-...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take requests :D


	3. First Day-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the alternate timelines begin :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I picture the male rivals to act. Sorry if I'm not completely accurate, but it does say canon-divergence in the tags.
> 
> First 5 Boys+Archetypes-  
> Osano-The Mild Tsundere(MILD DAMMIT)  
> Amao-The Sweet One  
> Kizano-The Ladies Man  
> Oko-The Shy One  
> Aso-The Best Friend

** Osano Najimi- **

-A young man with red hair. He had a polka-dot hair clip that made a little ponytail on the side of his head. His face was covered in a deep red blush.

"Shit..!" He said in a half-whisper."H-hey! B-be more careful!"

Ayano flinched, looking down at the ground."I-I'm sorry..." She said, with a crack in her voice. The boy's blush reddened even further.

"N-No, I d-didn't mean..!" He sighed."Look, I'm sorry I yelled... Are you alright?"

Ayano felt her heart flutter as a light flush made its way to her face. _What's happening?_ She thought.

"I-I..." She stuttered,"I think so..." She began to pick herself up. The boy reached a hand out to her.

"Here, let me help you..." She took his hand. Her heart sped up even more. She was confused. This had never happened before...

"I'm Osano." The boy said."Who are you?"

"Ayano..." She replied. Osano smiled."Hey, where are you headed?"

"Room 1B."

"That's where I'm going. Come one, it's this way." He nodded in the direction of the school. Ayano followed close behind, all the while wondering why her face felt so hot.

** Amao Odayaka- **

-A shorter boy with brown hair. He was wearing a pale green apron.

"O-oh dear! I'm so sorry!" He stuttered."Are you alright?"

"I... I think I am..." Ayano replied. 

"I'm so sorry, I really should have been more careful!" The boy extended a hand."Here, let me help you up..."

Ayano took his hand. She felt a strange thumping in her chest. She blinked. That was new.

"My name is Amao." The boy said,"Who might you be?"

"Ayano..." The thumping in her chest became faster. She was confused. This had never happened before.

"Ayano... That's a nice name!" Amao said."Which classroom are you headed too?"

"Room 1B." 

"Oh, that's my first class! It's this way!" Amao beckoned her to the school. Ayano followed him, perplexed by the odd noise in her chest.

** Kizano Shinobu- **

-A boy with purple hair and a choker with a rose on it. He was clearly surprised by Ayano's appearance. His eyes were wide.

"Wh-what's the meaning of this?!" He stuttered as Ayano got up.

Ayano flinched away from the boy, tensing up. The boy blinked."E-Excuse me... You startled me..." He straightened himself up.

"Who are you? I don't believe I've seen you around here before."

"I'm.. Ayano..." Ayano replied. A bit of blood rushed to her face. This confused her. This wasn't normal for her.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance!" The boy said with a small bow."I am Kizano Shinobu!" Ayano cocked her head at him. Kizano was very... Flamboyant. 

"Since you're new here, allow me to take you to your classroom. Which one is it?"

"Room 1B."

"What a surprise! That's my class, as well!" Kizano admitted."Come, follow me." Ayano did as she was told, still confused about the flush on her cheeks.

** Oko Ruto- **

-A taller boy with black hair. He had a nervous look in his eyes, and bags under his eyelids. He flinched away from her.

"O-oh dear, forgive me!" He stuttered, extending a hand towards her. Ayano took his hand, blushing a bit. She was surprised at this.

"I-I'm so sorry, I w-wasn't paying attention... Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I think so..." Ayano replied. The blush deepened, confusing her even more. _Am I getting sick?_ She wondered.

"I-I'm Oko. Y-You're the new student, I'm guessing? I've never seen you around here before."

Ayano nodded. She was still a bit distracted by her blush.

"Well, I-I can sh-show you around, if you want... Wh-which class are you looking for?"

"Room 1B."

"Oh, th-that's my class. It's over here." Oko led her into the building. Ayano gingerly rubbed her cheek as she followed him, trying to disperse the blood before anyone noticed.

** Aso Rito- **

-A boy with blonde hair. He wore goggles, and a yellow jacket was tied around his waist.

"Oh, crap! Are you okay?" He inquired, reaching out to help Ayano up. 

Ayano took his hand. She felt her heart thump faster in her chest. She blinked. That wasn't right.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" The boy said, pulling her up."Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..."

The boy eyed her up and down."Say, are you the new girl? I haven't seen you around before."

Ayano nodded, trying to ignore her heart. It was still beating faster than normal.

"'Name's Aso! Good to meetcha!" Aso smiled wide."Say, what's your first period? I can take you there."

"Room 1B."

"Oh, hey, that's mine, too! C'mon, it's over here!" He took her hand and led her through the crowd. Ayano's heart beat even faster. Strangely, though, she didn't want it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit cheesy and repetitive. Even if they're different timelines, Ayano's reactions will still be similar. She's the same person, even if it's different boys.
> 
> I'll have part 3 out soon!


	4. First Day-Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next 5 Boys! :3
> 
> Archetypes-  
> Mujo Kina-The Naive School Nurse  
> Mido Rana-The Hot Teacher(Such surprise)  
> Osorō Shidesu-The Asshole  
> Hanakō Yamada-The Cinnamon Bun!  
> Megamo Saiko-The Smart And Strict One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still having writers block T^T

** Mujo Kina- **

-A young man with bubblegum pink hair. His face was bright red.

"O-oh, not again! I'm so sorry!"

He extended a hand towards Ayano."Are you alright?"

She blushed."Y-yeah..." Ayano put a hand to her cheek, confused. She _never_ blushed.

"Um, you're face is turning red. Do you have a fever?" The man asked. Ayano shook her head.

"I'm fine."

He smiled."I'm Mujo Kina, the school nurse. You're Ayano, aren't you? I got your medical file a few weeks ago."

"Yes, that's me."

"Do you need help getting to your classroom? I can show you the way! Which class is yours?"

"Room 1B."

"Oh, that's this way! Follow me!"

Mujo led her into the building, still smiling. Ayano rubbed her cheek, still confused at the blush on her face.

** Mido Rana- **

-A tall man wearing a V-neck suit... A very _deep_ V-neck. 

"Woah, my bad! You alright?"

Ayano nodded. The man extended a hand out to her. She took it, and he pulled her up. His forcefulness made her blush... However, she wasn't sure why.

"Sorry, wasn't paying attention." He rubbed the back of his head, cocking his head to the side.

"Say, aren't you the new girl? Ayano?"

"Yes..."

He smiled."You're in my class. I'm your teacher, Mr. Rana. You can call me Mido, though."

He gestured to the school building."Hey, class is this way."

She followed him, still blushing.

** Osorō Shidesu- **

-A very tall boy with blonde hair. He had scars all over his face, and a torn jacket was draped across his shoulders.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" The boy yelled,"I'm trying to walk here!"

Ayano stated up at him blankly. His attitude didn't phase her."I'm also trying to walk. It's school property. Everyone can use it."

"Well, aren't you a sassy little bitch! Move!" The boy said, trying to shove her out of the way. Ayano, having enough of his insolence, glared at him.

She struck out at him, slapping him. The boy flinched back, cupping his cheek. For a moment, neither of them moved. Then the boy gave her a mildly impressed look.

"Huh, that actually hurt. You're pretty strong. Y'know, for a girl."

Ayano rolled her eyes. Strangely, she felt her heart begin to race.

"What's your name, girly?"

"Ayano..."

"'Name's Osorō. You lost, Shorty? Where you heading to?"

"Room 1B."

Osorō scowled."Ugh, that place. That's this way. C'mon."

"I'm not short." Ayano said.

"Yeah, you tell yourself that."

Ayano felt her heart race faster as he led her to their destination.

** Hanakō Yamada- **

-A short boy with black hair. He had a heart-shaped pin in his hair. 

"O-oh, excuse me! Are you alright?" He said, reaching out to help her up. Ayano blushed at his kindness. Then she was confused. Why was she blushing at it?

"I'm so sorry, I should have been more careful!" The boy said, looking at the ground. He wasn't much taller than her, which made her blush even more, confusing her ever still.

"My name's Hanakō! You wouldn't happen to be the new student, would you? It's Ayano, right?"

Ayano nodded. Hanakō's face lit up with joy."You're in my class! Isn't it great? We can be friends!"

Her face felt like it was on fire, but she wasn't sure why. Was she sick? She began to get a weird feeling of deja vu.

"Hey, class is this way! C'mon!"

Ayano had the sneaking suspicion she looked like a tomato now. Strangely, she didn't really mind.

** Megamo Saiko- **

-A boy with white hair. He had an authoritative air about him, like he was very important.

"Oh my, excuse me! Are you alright, miss?"

He extended a hand and helped her up. It was already clear that he was a gentleman.

"Are you alright? You're blushing."

Ayano looked down, cupping her cheek. Yes, she was blushing. However, she didn't know why.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you the new girl? Ayano?"

Ayano nodded. The boy smiled."My name is Megamo. I'm the student council president. I was supposed to escort you to class.

Ayano nodded again. She was still blushing. She still didn't know why.

"Come with me, it's this way."

She followed Megamo to the school building. There was something about the authority that she liked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing Hanakō and Osorō! I have a more experience writing this character types than the other boys. I hope you enjoyed part 3! Next scenario will be out soon!


	5. Lunch Time!-Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the first half of the school day, it's lunch time! Ayano gets to sit next to (insert boy's name here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS HAVE SO MANY HITS.

After morning classes, it was time for lunch. Ayano had brought her own. She didn't like being in line with a bunch of people she didn't know. After looking around, she decided to-

** Osano Najimi- **

-Have lunch on the roof. The cafeteria was crowded, and it made her uncomfortable. She made her way up the stairs to the roof, looking down. She kept thinking about that boy she met. He had acted really embarrassed. It was kind of... Cute.

She opened the door, pleasantly surprised to see Osano. He was sitting alone at a bench. When he spotted her, he blushed slightly. Ayano walked over to him, sitting down next to him.

"O-oh, hey, Ayano. Cafeteria too crowded for you?" He asked her. She nodded slowly, unwrapping her bento. Osano turned away for a moment as she ate.

"It's cold out today..." He said, rubbing his arms.

"I feel fine." Ayano said. It was gloomy, but she liked it that way. Cold weather comforted her.

"What? Seriously? You're crazy!" 

"Yes." Was her simple reply. She went back to eating. Osano gave a look of surprise before returning to his own lunch. They sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"You don't like to talk, do you?" He finally asked. Ayano thought for a moment. Then she shrugged, closing her bento and wrapping it back up.

"Damn, you eat fast..."

Ayano placed her bento back in her bookbag. She was about to leave when Osano said-

"Hey.. I-if you want... You can stay... Keep me company?"

He was blushing again. He was being _cute_ again. His blush was adorable.

"I don't have anything better to do." She said, sitting back down. Osano smiled. They spent the rest of their free period together.

** Amao Odayaka- **

-Sit in the back of the room. She didn't want to be noticed by anyone. Ayano made her way to a small table by the emergency exit. She was pleasantly surprised to see the boy she had met this morning.

Amao looked up, smiling as he saw her."Oh, Ayano! Good to see you again!"

She sat down next to her. If she had to be next to someone, it might as well be someone she knew. She unwrapped her bento. Amao looked down at her simple lunch in surprise.

"That's all you eat?"

She nodded, slightly confused. No one had ever complained about her meals before.

"I need to show what good food looks like!"

Ayano's mouth twitched with the beginnings of a smile. Just like before, she was confused. Why did this boy make her feel this way?

"I'm captain of the Cooking Club. I'm good at my job, too!"

"Prove it." Ayano said, wrapping up her finished bento. Amao smiled at her. They spent lunch cooking.

** Oko Ruto- **

-Sit in the corner. It was probably the quietest place there. She made her way through he packed crowd. Ayano was pleasantly surprised to see the boy she had met earlier.

He looked up, smiling slightly. She sat down next to him. 

"Enjoying school so far?" He asked her. Ayano shrugged, unwrapping her bento. She noticed that Oko had nothing.

"You aren't eating?" She asked him. He shook his head.

"I don't like the school food, and I don't have enough time in the morning to make my own. I usually just eat when I get home, if I can remember."

Ayano felt a bit bad for him, which confused her. She didn't feel bad about people. Not since...

She gave him half of her sandwich. He blinked in surprise."N-no, I couldn't-"

"Eat." She demanded."It's good for you."

Oko hesitated, but took the food, smiling."Thanks..."

** Kizano Shinobu- **

-Eat at an empty table. With luck, people would see her and ignore her. It usually worked. As Ayano looked around for an empty spot, she was pleasantly surprised to see the boy she had met this morning. He was sitting alone.

Kizano looked up, smiling and waving her over."Ayano! Over here!"

She sat down across to him, unwrapping her bento. Kizano leaned towards her."How are you enjoying school so far?"

Ayano shrugged, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"You're not much of a talker, are you?" He asked.

She shook her head. Kizano smiled."That's fine. More spotlight for me!" 

Ayano's mouth twitched with the beginning of a smile. How amusing. Kizano noticed this. It egged him on. He had yet to see her smile.

"What? Am I too fabulous for you?"

She put a hand to her mouth, fighting off her laughter. Kizano smirked.

"Oh, I don't blame you, darling! Anyone can see how amazing I am!"

Ayano giggled slightly, moving her hand for a split second. 

"You know... You have an adorable smile!" He said.

Ayano stopped smiling and blushed. This boy made her feel... Different. But... She kind of liked it.

** Aso Rito- **

-Sit outside, by the fountain. The cherry trees were beautiful, and since it was still the beginning of lunch, almost no one would be there, if anyone at all. 

Ayano walked through the open door, and was pleasantly surprised  to see the boy she had met this morning. He looked up, smiling at her. He was sitting on the fountain.

"Hey, Ayano!" She walked over, sitting next to him. She unwrapped her bento, being careful not to let her lunch fall to the ground.

"Did you like your morning classes?"

Ayano shrugged, taking a bite of her lunch. Aso cocked his head at her bento.

"Is that all you eat?" She nodded. She didn't really eat much. Not that she really tried to, anyways.

"You should really eat more. You're a growing girl! It's healthier!"

Ayano rolled her eyes. Her eyes went wide as Aso handed her an apple.

"C'mon, eat up! You need it?"

Ayano hesitated. Then she sighed, grabbing the fruit and taking a bite. He smiled at her. She blushed.

_He cares..._

 

_**HEART METER-** *-----_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kizano is a mixture of Mettaton from Undertale, and my friend from school!
> 
> As for the heart meter thing, that's the amount of time Ayano has before she confesses to her senpai :3


	6. Lunch Time!-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next five boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Writer's block is THE WORST.

** Mujo Kina- **

-Have lunch outside, at the front of the school. It was probably the quietest place. Ayano headed out of the lunchroom. She kept her eyes on the ground, hoping no one would notice her. She started hearing footsteps. Very _fast_ footsteps.

Puzzled, she stopped. She didn't have a chance to reacted before someone barreled into her, knocking her to the ground. Ayano groaned, propping herself up on her elbows. She slowly opened her eyes.

There were bandages scattered about. Some were wrapped around her. Most of them were covering the person above her. She looked up. It was the school nurse. His name was Mujo, wasn't it? They were in a very... _Suggestive_ position.

Mujo jumped off of her, squeaking in embarrassment. 

"I-I'm so sorryyyy! I wasn't paying attention!" He stuttered.

"It's... Fine..." Ayano said, trying to get up. She winced and hissed at a small pain in her arm. Mujo gasped.

"O-oh no, are you hurt?" He asked. The pink-haired man rushed over to help her up. Ayano didn't respond. In truth, she didn't know. The worst injury she had ever had was a few scrapes from falling down.

"Here, come to my office." He said. "I'll get you patched up!"

Her face flushed lightly as he took her arm and led her to his office. Guess she wasn't eating today... Eh, it didn't matter. She wasn't hungry anyway.

** Mido Rana- **

-Not have lunch. There were too many people, and it was making her nervous. Ayano felt a bit sick. She groaned softly, leaving the lunchroom. Maybe she could just... Sit on he roof, and wait for it to end?

As Ayano was contemplating what to do, she lightly bumped into someone. She staggered back slightly, looking up. It was her teacher. 

"Oh, hello, Ayano!" He greeted, smiling at her. "Finished lunch already?"

"I'm not eating." She said.

"Me neither," Mido said, crossing his arms. "Last time I sat down to eat at this place, some kid chucked a water bottle through the window!"

Ayano couldn't help but smirk at that statement. Mido raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" He said, jokingly, "Maybe I should keep you in class for the rest of the period, then."

She shrugged, her stoic expression returning. "I don't have anything better to do."

"Alright then, delinquent!" The older man said, slightly exaggerated, " _You're_ coming with _me_!"

She followed him down the hall, smiling internally.

** Hanakō Shimada- **

-She didn't have time to decide before she heard someone calling out to her.

"Hey, Ayano! Over here!"

She turned her head. The boy she had met earlier was waving at her. Well, at least she had a table to sit at now. Ayano walked over to the table sitting down.

"So, how's your first day going?" Hanakō asked, smiling.

She shrugged, unwrapping her bento. "Alright, I guess..."

"What do you think of the school?"

"It's cool."

Hanakō huffed. "Oh, why are you so grumpy? It's such a nice day today, and you have a friend to sit next to!"

"I'm not grumpy." Ayano insisted, picking at her food.

"Well, I don't think you know what grumpy means!" Hanakō said, nudging her with his elbow. "Come on, give me a smile!"

Ayano rolled her eyes, popping a piece of chicken in her mouth. The smaller boy looked at her with big, puppy-dog eyes. She blushed lightly.

Ayano sighed. She smiled softly at Hanakō. He gasped, a sparkle coming to his eyes. "Aw, you're adorable!"

Her blush darkened. She could feel her heart speed up again. Not that she minded much, though.

** Osorō Shidesu- **

-Eat lunch at the back of the school. She wanted to get as far away from everyone else as possible.

She approached the back of the school, near the furnace. However, as she got closer, she heard talking. Ayano cocked her head to the side. People actually hung out around here?

She sighed. No going back now...

Ayano peered around the corner. There were two groups of students, one group of boys and one group of girls. They all had weapons of some sort, and surgical masks with symbols painted on them. Sitting between the two circles was Osorō, the boy she had met earlier.

"Osorō?" She lightly called out. The blonde boy jumped slightly, turning to look at her. The two circles jumped to attention, hands ready on their weapons.

"Stand down, guys, she's cool." Osorō assured. The groups immediately went back to their conversations. Ayano, slightly stunned, sat down next to him.

"So, what's a girl like you doing out here?" He asked, staring at the sky.

"I don't like people."

He smirked. "Then you're probably in the wrong place, Princess."

She looked at him, puzzled. Princess? No one had ever called her that before.

"I don't mind being back here." She insisted.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Osorō said, shaking his head.

Ayano lightly blushed at the nickname. "I'm not a princess..."

"Well, you're small and spoiled; seems like a perfect match to me!" He teased.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever you need to tell yourself..."

Osorō snorted. "Will do... Your majesty!"

Ayano smiled at that. Strange boy. She liked him.

** Megamo Saiko- **

-She didn't have a chance to decide before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, it's you! Enjoying your day so far?"

Ayano jumped lightly, turning to face the source of the voice. It was the boy she had met earlier; the student council president.

"I guess." Ayano replied. He smiled at her.

"Would you like to sit with me for your first day?" He asked.

Ayano looked at him suspiciously. No one was this nice to her without a reason.

"Why?" She asked, eyes locked onto him.

"Well, you're new, and I understand that you don't know anyone. As student council president, I'm here to make sure your school experience is as comfortable as possible!" 

Ayano blinked. It was true, she didn't know anyone here. She didn't want anyone to notice her. _Rather the enemy you know, than the enemy you don't know._  She thought.

"Alright... I guess..." She mumbled.

Megamo smiled at her. "Follow me then!"

He led her to a table near the back, which was perfect for her; the less attention she got, the better.

Ayano wasn't very hungry. She picked at her food while he talked to her, half-listening and half zoned out.

"You're not going to eat?" He asked. She jumped a bit.

"I'm... Not hungry..." She admitted, covering the bento back up.

"It's not healthy to skip meals." 

"... I know..."

Megamo sighed. "Well, whatever works for you..." He looked out the window. "Nice day out today."

Ayano looked out at the blue sky and the sun. Much too bright for her.

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled.

"Not the sun type, hm?" 

She shook her head. Then she smiled a bit. It was nice to have someone to talk to for once. Ayano could tell she was going to like it here.


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Before anybody asks, I'm not abandoning this Fic. This story is gonna be on Hiatus for a while. I've run out of spunk for Yandere Sim at the moment. Don't worry, I'll start working on it again soon! However, this is the last update for a while. I'm sorry to do this to you guys, but I'd rather put out an AWESOME chapter later than a half-assed one now.


End file.
